Rumah Kedua
by Ali Topan Anak Jalanan
Summary: Bersama Calypso, Leo menjelajahi dunia, mengalami petualangan seru, lalu Leo mendapat mimpi itu, dan begitulah...


**Disclaimer : PJO milik Rick Riordan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Leo menyunggingkan senyuman. Matanya menatap cakrawala. Angin menderu pelan menyapu wajahnya. Di atas ketinggian ratusan meter dari permukaan laut tersebut, Leo tengah terbang menunggangi Festus bersama Calypso. Calypso sedang tertidur di belakangnya, bersandar di punggung Leo dengan nyaman. Leo sengaja menyuruh Festus terbang pelan-pelan supaya Calypso tidak terlempar ke laut dan dimakan hiu atau paus.

Di sebelah kanan langit senja menyinari samudra. Ia melirik ke samping, melihat ke arah Calypso―si manis yang cerewet itu, tetapi hanya rambut coklat keemasan Calypso yang mampu dilihat matanya. Jantung Leo berdebar menggelitik, dan dadanya terasa hangat. Andai saja tadi yang berada di depan adalah Calypso. Semuanya mungkin akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Ia segera menepiskan keinginan itu, karna Calypso tidak tahu cara mengendarai Festus sang naga. Leo mendesah panjang. Sepanjang perjalanan ini Leo nyaris saja tidak tidur. Leo bisa saja telah bergelung sambil mendengkur di atas sang naga perunggu saat ini, tapi karna dewi kekal super imut sedang bersandar padanya, mau tak mau Leo pun menahan diri.

Leo kembali memandangi laut. Jemari tangannya menelusuri buku-buku jari tangan Calypso, dan hampir saja Leo meleleh seperti es krim berbentuk Leo yang Payah.

Tiba-tiba Calypso bergerak-gerak, dan Leo reflek menoleh. Tepat ketika itu tertangkap pula wajah Calypso dalam pandangannya. Calypso menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Leo dan mengerang, sementara kelopak matanya masih setengah terpejam. Leo hampir tak bisa menahan godaan untuk tak mengecup pipi dewi itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Leo semangat. Calypso mengangguk ringan, lantas menguap. Leo melanjutkan dengan mata bersinar jail. "Bagus! Artinya kau sudah siap menghibur pilot Valdez. Katakan sesuatu untuk menghiburku."

Calypso merengut. Mata buah almondnya terbuka lebar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nyaring.

"Oh. Bukan apa-apa... Aku hanya lelah. Aku telah mengendarai Festus seharian, tanpa teman bicara. Dan aku merasa bosan setengah mati. Apa salahnya menghibur Tuan yang lelah ini, Nyonya?" kata Leo sambil menurun-naikkan alisnya.

Dalam balutan sinar jingga itu wajah Calypso cemberut, samar-samar rona merah menghias pipi Calypso.

"Pertahankan itu. Aku suka ekspresi semacam itu. Betapa imutnya..."

"Leo!" Calypso memelototi Leo, tapi tak terdengar kemarahan dalam suaranya. Suara Calypso bagai kotak musik Valdezinator di telinga Leo. Leo pun menggenggam tangan Calypso. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Leo bahkan hampir melupakan betapa memikatnya mata dewi ini, dan sekarang Leo terdiam memandanginya. Sinar jail di mata Leo pun melembut.

"Tidak," kata gadis itu mengagetkan Leo.

"Eh, apa? Oh, baiklah." Leo mendesah kecewa, dan berpaling ke depan. "Indah 'kan?"

Calypso lalu membuat gerakan kilat, dan Leo nyaris jantungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Calypso. Leo mengeluarkan suara tercekik, tapi kemudian gerakan Calypso membuat Leo jadi terdiam. Leo yakin saat ini pasti dia telah mencair seperti es, sebab ciuman Calypso itu membuatnya jadi mabuk, mabuk kepayang. Leo takkan lupa betapa lembutnya bibir Calypso, dan manis seperti permen kesukaan Leo. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Calypso mencium Leo. Leo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah seperti ini. Agresif banget! kata Leo dalam hati. Leo suka itu. Ciuman itu berakhir. Bibir mereka terpisah secenti.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menembak diriku nanti di perkemahan," kata Leo bercanda.

"Jangan konyol, Leo," sahut Calypso masih dengan raut cemberut. "kalau kau berani melakukan itu, Valdez. Aku akan mencarimu ke Dunia Bawah, dan menghajarmu jadi kripik kentang!"

"Oh, baiklah, Nyonya. Karna dewi telah bertitah, aku mengurungkan niatku. Tapi tolong lakukan itu―yang tadi itu sesering mungkin untuk menghiburku."

Calypso tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia mengecup Leo lagi. Kecupan yang lama yang bahkan membuat dada Leo jadi nyeri. "Sekarang bisakah kau diam, Valdez?" tanya Calypso kasar~yang membuat Leo jadi menyeringai.

"Huh!" Leo membuang napas dengan kuat. Tangannya yang berpegangan pada kulit logam Festus gemetaran. Otak Leo korslet parah. Dicium sesering mungkin oleh dewi pujaan hatinya tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Leo semenjak keluar dari pulau Ogygia, bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan lalu sejak ia berpisah dengan Calypso. Pandangannya tak mau lepas dari mata Calypso; mata yang amat indah itu.

Leo tiba-tiba jadi gugup. Kecupan Calypso membuatnya ketagihan. Minta lagi boleh kan? "Ehem! Sekali lagi boleh?"

Calypso memelototi Leo. "Cukup," kata Calypso. "kau terlalu manja, Valdez. Jangan mimpi!"

Leo menyeringai. Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi sebelah kiri tubuh Festus; dalam hitungan detik ia telah berhadap-hadapan dengan Calypso. Angin berbalik menampar punggung Leo.

"Huh...," Sekali lagi Leo membuang napas. Gugupnya belum hilang, tapi tak jadi soal. "Iya, aku sering mimpi. Berminggu-minggu di Argo II sambil merakit Festus, aku merindukanmu nyaris seperti orang sinting. Ampun, deh, Nona Manis. Kau menyihirku!"

"Aa... Leo?" Calypso menatap ke belakang Leo dengan cemas. Tapi kemudian muka Leo yang seram membuat Calypso terkejut, sebab muka Leo persis seperti seekor Hyena yang jahat! "Leo! Kau gila!" Detik berikutnya Calypso telah terkungkung dalam pelukan Leo yang erat. Calypso menahan dada Leo dengan tangannya.

"Kau menakutiku, Valdez!" bentak Calypso marah. Ia lalu mendorong Leo menjauh, tapi pelukan Leo kuat sekali seperti tang. Pemuda ini sedang kesurupan Eidholon! Pikir Calypso. "Perhatikan nagamu. Nanti kita terjatuh!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi nagaku baik-baik saja, Nona Manis. Jangan khawatir. Dia takkan menjatuhkan kita. Aku telah menambahkan fitur Anti Jatuh dalam programnya!" Leo menepuk kulit Festus dengan kakinya. "Benarkan Festus?" tanya Leo. Festus mengeluarkan suara berkeriut sambil meraung. "Nah, kau dengar itu?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan hidungnya seakan mencurigai sesuatu dari maksud Leo baru saja. "Apa maumu?"

"Urusanku adalah denganmu." Leo berkata begitu saja. Matanya tidak mau berpaling dari wajah galak Calypso. Selama berminggu-minggu di atas Argo II Leo nyaris tak pernah berhenti memikirkan gadis ini. Merinduinya sambil tentu saja melakukan banyak hal secara bersamaan. Waktu terus-terusan menyiksa batin Leo. Tapi potret wajah Calypso yang dibuat Hazel bisa sedikit menghiburnya. Leo terbayang dirinya sewaktu merakit Festus di ruang khusus dalam Argo II, menempa logam, memasang baut dan mur, membuat tubuh Festus dan sayapnya. Tatkala merasa kelelahan dan nyaris frustasi yang terjadi tiap lima detik, Leo akan beristirahat sambil menatap potret wajah Calypso. Lalu semuanya terkenang kembali. Betapa pun jauhnya Leo dari Ogygia, hati Leo tetap tertambat pada penghuni pulau itu yang galaknya minta ampun. Bahkan Leo rela mati untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang dewi. Nyatanya ia memang mati, lalu hidup lagi. Sekarang sebagian tujuan dan janjinya telah tercapai. Hanya tinggal mendirikan Garasi Leo dan Calypso saja, atau bengkel? Ah, bayangan itu membuat dada Leo berdetak hangat.

Mata Leo berkedip. Bibir Calypso terpampang nyaris di depan hidungnya! Tangan Calypso tak lagi menahan dada Leo, tapi sekarang telah merangkul leher Leo. Leo menelusuri wajah lembut Calypso dengan pandangannya~garis-garis wajah yang halus; hidung yang mancung; mata yang tenang dan indah. Leo tahu sebenarnya Calypso adalah gadis yang lembut, gadis yang manis, seperti rusa~rusa cantik dari Arcadia? meski lebih seringkali menampilkan diri seperti cewek sok, angkuh, galak, yang sejatinya sudah seringkali ditemui Leo dalam hidupnya, tapi ada sesuatu kelembutan yang dirasanya dari Calypso. Leo tak bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci, tapi yang jelas Calypso itu imut, manis, dan Leo banget!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Calypso di depan hidung Leo. Leo berkedip, lalu memandang mata Calypso.

"Apa~tentu saja kau," kata Leo lemah. "Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku untuk memikirkan seorang dewi sok yang suka marah-marah padaku. Tapi itulah yang membuatku selalu rindu padanya."

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Calypso lembut. "Apa ada Penelope lain di hidupmu, Leo?"

Leo mencium Calypso. Calypso membalas ciuman Leo. Dada mereka pun saling desak. Pelan-pelan ciuman manis itu jadi panas. Festus melaju semakin lambat. Di atas punggung sang naga bibir mereka bergulat liar. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan, menyulut gairah terpendam dalam diri mereka. Dada mereka telah terbakar hasrat membara. Leo mencengkeram pinggang Calypso; tangannya yang lain meraba-raba punggung Calypso. Tangan Calypso menyibak rambut Leo, lantas merenggutnya. Lama adu bibir itu bertahan dengan menyenangkan.

Tapi kemudian bibir mereka berhenti, tapi enggan melepaskan diri. Mata mereka pun terbuka, sedikit, sementara bibir mereka masih melekat erat. Mereka kelelahan.

"Sebentar, Manis," kata Leo. Calypso menatap Leo dengan pandangan memikat, setengah sayu, setengah bergairah. Calypso mengangguk. Matanya kembali terpejam, dan ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Leo.

"Kita butuh istirahat," bisik Calypso di dekat telinga Leo. "cari tempat yang sepi."

Leo melepaskan satu tangannya, lalu menepuk kulit logam Festus dengan buru-buru. "Festus, tolong carikan kami daratan yang bagus dan sepi. Tidak ada monsternya atau apa pun yang mengganggu kami. Aku mengandalkanmu, bung!" Festus mengeluarkan suara kode morse seolah naga itu mengatakan, 'Serahkan saja padaku, Tuan! Aku ahli mencari tempat bercumbu yang romantis!'

"Makasih, Sobat," Leo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Calypso. "Kita baru mengunjungi beberapa tempat saja, menggetok beberapa monster, dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tapi tak masalah bila kau ada di dekatku."

"Selanjutnya kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Calypso.

"Ke mana pun kau inginkan, Manis. Aku 'kan sudah janji padamu, mengantarmu melihat-lihat dunia." Leo memainkan helai rambut Calypso. Wangi kayu manis Calypso masih bertahan bahkan meski sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu.

"Itulah masalahnya, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Terlalu banyak tempat dan aku pusing."

Jari-jari tangan Leo sedang asyik mengelus punggung Calypso, tiba-tiba baru menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu," tukas Leo. "sejak kapan kau mengenakan bra?"

Wajah Calypso memberengut. "Sejak meninggalkan Ogygia, Valdez. Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Ouohh!" Leo berseru. "Kau Dewi paling keren. Apa celana dalam juga? Bikini? Renda?"

Gadis itu menjewer telinga Leo. "Pertanyaanmu tolol!"

"Makasih," sahut Leo. "tapi aku memang mendeteksi banyak logam di tubuhmu, Sayang. Aku harus memeriksanya secepatnya." Tangan Leo menyusup ke dalam blus Calypso dan berhasil menyentuh tali bra Calypso.

"Leo!" Calypso berteriak begitu kencang sampai-sampai Leo meringis. Calypso buru-buru menjauhkan tangan Leo dari tubuhnya, lalu menegakkan punggungnya sambil memelototi Leo dengan galak.

Leo menengadah untuk memandangi wajah Calypso, tidak takut pada pelototan mata itu. Menurut Leo yang sudah bertemu berpuluh-puluh kali dengan monster seram, kegalakan Calypso termasuk keciill. Itu tak ada artinya, kecuali jika untuk menghibur perasaan Leo, dia bakal jadi monster kelas satu, dan satu-satunya pula.

Untuk sejenak Leo tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kemudian ia menangkup pipi gadis itu. "Baik, baik. Kau menang," desah Leo. "Jangan marah, Non. Cuma pingin lihat dikit..."

Wajah galak Calypso perlahan-lahan mengendur menjadi wajah cemberut. Leo mengusap-usap wajah Calypso dengan jempolnya. Mereka pun tercenung berpandangan. Mentari di cakrawala terperosok makin dalam seakan-akan benda kuning jelek itu berusaha menyelam ke dalam laut.

Leo sekonyong-konyong menguap. Calypso memandanginya penuh perhatian. Leo berpaling sebentar melihat matahari senja. Tapi Calypso yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya membuat Leo kembali menoleh.

"Kau sedang lelah rupanya," ujar Calypso dengan lembut, yang hampir membuat Leo teler.

Leo mengendikkan bahu. "Ini maksudmu? Aku bahkan pernah begadang selama 24 jam penuh. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Dasar sok kuat," kata Calypso ketus. "Kau ini harusnya istirahat, Leo Valdez. Bukannya berlagak jadi Superman Sok Keren."

"Oh, yeah, Manis Sekali!" kata Leo. "pujianmu sangat menyentuh hatiku. Kau takut aku kenapa-kenapa ya?"

"Sana tidur!" bentak Calypso.

"Makasih, sayang. Terakhir kuingat saat kau mengemudikan Sobatku. Kita nyaris saja menabrak jurang. Serius. Kau belum melihat dunia sesuai janjiku~" Calypso menangkup pipi Leo, lalu mencium Leo. Leo jadi makin kuyu dicium tiba-tiba begitu, soalnya tiap kali Calypso melakukan itu, tenaga Leo seakan-akan tersedot habis. Leo memejamkan matanya. Sensasi menggelitik dada itu kembali menyengat setiap sendi tulang-tulangnya. Ketika ciuman itu usai, Leo mendapati dirinya meremas rambut Calypso.

"Percayalah padaku," kata Calypso. "Aku tidak akan menerjang jurang lagi, dan menjadikan kita debu Tartarus."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Tapi jika ada yang tak beres. Bangunkan aku ya?" Calypso mengangguk. "Satu hal lagi~" Leo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karna telunjuk Calypso yang menempel di ujung bibirnya. Calypso lalu menyibak rambut yang menutupi telingat Leo, lantas mendekatkan mulutnya ke depan telinga Leo.

Calypso berbisik, pipinya merona. "Aku mengenakan bikini bergaris-garis. Setelah kau bangun nanti, kau bebas melihat-lihatnya sepuasmu. Aku ini milikmu, Leo Valdez."

"Ouh...," Leo bersiul nyaring. "Aku suka mendengar itu. Bangunkan aku saat kita mendarat nanti!"

"Sekarang tidurlah, Bocah Pahlawan!" Leo kembali menghadap depan, merebahkan diri di punggung Festus. "Selamat tidur, Sobat..." Leo memejamkan matanya, dan itu artinya adalah mimpi.

Pandangan Leo gelap. Tapi itu hanya terjadi hanya beberapa detik. Ketika semuanya jadi terang, Leo melihat Perkemahan Blasteran; bangunan-bangunannya yang masih tidak banyak berubah; pondok-pondoknya begitu-begitu saja. Meski ada beberapa hal yang agak asing di mata Leo seperti pondok-pondok baru yang payah. Bangunan-bangunan dewa-dewi utama masih mendominasi di antara semua itu seolah mereka mempunyai sihir kuat yang memaksa mata kita untuk selalu melihat ke sana. Contohnya pondok Hephaestus yang memang dimaksudkan untuk tampil keren, cemerlang sepanjang waktu sejak Leo kali pertama menginjak-injak tanah ini.

Leo menoleh ke pondok Zeus, memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak-anak yang berleha-leha di beranda. Leo mengenali mereka. Itu Jason si Bocah Terang bersama Piper, lalu ada Percy dan Annabeth. Mereka kayaknya lagi terlibat kencan ganda. Soalnya mereka tampak bahagia sekali. Leo jadi kangen pada mereka sampai-sampai ia ingin menembak mereka dengan bola api super, melontarkan lelucon-lelucon konyol ala Leo. Leo melihat Jason melirik sebentar padanya. Jason memang macho, sekarang tidak, machonya hilang, tapi perkasa seperti ayahnya yang senang memelototi orang-orang kayak Leo. Mimpi itu lalu berpaling ke hutan di dekat perkemahan. Leo langsung menyaksikan Calypso dikerubuti beberapa pekemah. Leo tidak suka itu. Bukan berarti Leo cemburu. Hanya saja Leo tahu kalau para pekemah itu sedang berusaha merebut bendera sekaligus menjatuhkan sang dewi. Tapi Calypso benar-benar wow. Bersenjatakan pedang dan tameng dia menjegal salah seorang anak dari pondok Ares sampai anak laki-laki itu terlempar dan berguling-guling di tanah seperti baut nyasar. Calypso menebas helm anak satunya dengan kuat sekali. Suara helm tersebut berdenging menyakitkan. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri limbung. Calypso menghajar kepalanya lagi, menyepak kakinya, lalu menggencetnya dengan tameng, dan menggetok helmnya berkali-kali. Gerakan Calypso begitu gesit. Leo tak bisa mengikuti kecepatan tubuhnya itu. Terlalu cepat.

.  
Tiga anak lainnya muncul dari balik pohon dan berlari menyerang Calypso. Dua di antaranya adalah Jason dan Clarisse. Pemandangan itu membuat Leo jadi ketakutan setengah mati. Leo berteriak, tapi suaranya kedengaran seakan-akan Leo berteriak dari seberang jurang. Terdengar jauh, dan bergema... Lantas mimpi itu membawa Leo ke suatu tempat di tepi pantai. Leo tahu sekarang sedang berdiri di tepi pantai Ogigya. Pantai yang indah. Tempat Calypso menciumnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pandangan Leo menerawang ombak yang menyapu pantai, mengenang. Tapi ada yang berubah dalam diri Leo. Leo sekarang merasa putus asa, merana, dan kesepian seolah sesuatu yang amat berharga telah direnggut paksa dari hidup Leo. Dan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Calypso. Angin menyapu wajah Leo. Leo merasa sakit. Matanya perih. Ia pun menoleh, melihat Calypso duduk di dekatnya. Duduk diam seperti patung. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. Wajahnya hampa, pandangannya kosong, seperti patung. Calypso seakan-akan terbuat dari perunggu seluruh tubuhnya. Lantas mimpi itu pun memudar, dan hilang sepenuhnya~menyisakan perasaan Leo yang remuk redam.

Leo membuka matanya, melihat terlalu banyak warna biru, dan lampu tidur yang menyala samar-samar dalam... Apa ini tenda? Leo mendengar suara gemerisik di dekatnya. Ia pun menoleh, mengerjapkan mata. Calypso sedang berlutut di dekat Leo dengan raut penasaran. Leo merasa terguncang. Ia mengamati wajah Calypso inci demi inci. Calypso kelihatan hidup, tidak seperti yang terlihat dalam mimpinya. Leo ingin sekali memeluk Calypso gara-gara mimpi itu. Tapi Leo berhasil menahan diri.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Calypso tidak nyaman. Leo berkedip. Calypso mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan bergaya Yunani, dengan rias wajah yang luar biasa mengundang hasrat. Pendar kepedihan dalam mata Leo lenyap.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya..." Mata Leo menjelajahi tubuh Calypso dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Leo terpesona sekaligus menganga. "Demi dewa-dewi! Kau terlihat... Kau terlihat... Cantik." Leo tergagap.

Calypso tersenyum. "Kau harusnya mengisi perutmu dulu, Leo." Lalu gadis itu duduk dengan posisi paling menarik yang dilihat Leo. "Kau tidur selama berjam-jam dalam perjalanan. Yah, akhirnya nagamu mendaratkan kita di sebuah pulau di Antah berantah~"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Leo bertanya. "Jadi kau menggendongku, mendirikan tenda, memasak, lalu berdandan? Kedengarannya memalukan," kata Leo, mengamati keseluruhan tenda. "aku jadi seperti bayi Leo yang payah."

"Sekarang makanlah, Bayi Leo. Dan cepatlah kembali," tukas Calypso.

"Baik, baik, Manis." Leo bangkit. "Tolong jangan tidur selagi aku makan ya?" Calypso mengangguk. Leo menyingkap tirai jalan masuk.

"Leo..." Calypso memanggil dengan lembut. Leo pun menoleh. "Aku menunggu..."

"Kau sudah makan belum?"

"Belum," sahut Calypso. "aku menunggumu..."

"Oh, tunggu. Makanannya ada di mana?"

"Nagamu yang menjaganya. Aku memanggangnya baru saja."

"Kau meninggalkan nagaku bersama makanan kita?" tanya Leo.

"Di luar dingin. Aku tak tahan. Apa yang kau harapkan dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tunggu aku, Sayang." Leo lantas keluar dari dalam tenda. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar selama beberapa saat. Angin dingin menamparnya sampai menembus kulit . Pemandangannya nyaris seperti di Ogygia. Pantainya, lautnya, dan pasirnya. Semuanya sama, kecuali pulaunya, pulau ini jelas-jelas kecil. Leo menelaah pulau dengan singkat, melihat Festus tidur-tiduran dua puluh meter darinya di dekat api kecil yang hampir padam. Leo segera menghampiri naga itu. Festus mengangkat kepalanya melihat kedatangan Leo. Lalu menyapa Leo dengan suara dengung yang sudah dipahami Leo.

'Hai, Bos.'

"Hai juga, Sobat. Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Leo. Leo lantas duduk, mengangkat dua buah ikan yang ditusuk kayu sambil mengernyit. "Ini sih belum diapa-apakan. Bagaimana keadaan sekitar, Festus? Apa ada gangguan?"

'Aman, Bos!'

"Siiip." Leo memunculkan api di tangannya, lalu memanggang ikan-ikan itu satu-persatu. Leo menatap pendar api yang menyala-nyala sambil merenung. Benaknya kembali terbayang Calypso yang terbuat dari perunggu. Bayangan mimpi itu membuat Leo jadi cemas. Apa itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Leo berharap mimpi itu cuma mimpi. Tapi bagi demigod seperti Leo, mimpi itu mempunyai banyak arti. Persis seperti mimpi-mimpi Leo selama pelayarannya di Argo II. Leo mencoba menebak-nebak arti dari mimpi itu. Nyaris semua yang muncul dalam benak Leo artinya buruk. Alhasil mata Leo berkaca-kaca. Leo berusaha mengenyahkan semua penafsiran itu dari kepalanya. Karna Leo sekarang merasa frustasi. Leo jadi ingin menempa sesuatu, menghajar alat penempaan dengan muak untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya. Alih-alih melakukan itu, Leo malah menyeka matanya. Mimpi itu entah bagaimana cukup mempengaruhi perasaan Leo.

'Ada masalah, Bos?'

Leo menengok. "Kau masih di sana rupanya, Kawan. Makasih sudah bertanya. Kau memang sahabat sejatiku. Iya, keadaanku buruk. Kau bagaimana?"

'Beres, Bos.'

Leo mematikan api, bau ikan yang lezat menyeruak ke dalam hidung Leo. Leo membawa ikan-ikan itu ketika tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan menawari sang naga ikan bakar.

"Kau mau? Ini enak loh."

Festus memuntahkan oli dari mulutnya. 'Yang benar saja, Bos?'

"Ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu."

'Ya, Bos! Semoga sukses kencannya!'

Leo berjalan menghampiri tenda, meletakkan makanan itu di atas nampan perunggu beserta pisau dan garpu. Leo berhenti sebentar di depan pintu masuk, mengambil napas, dan masuk.

Leo berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya, meski sedang tak ingin. Kadang-kadang hal remeh semacam ini bisa membantunya merasa lebih balik. "Beri jalan buat Koki Leo." Leo terdiam di tempat, beradu pandang dengan Calypso selama dua detik. Leo mendesah. Jangan pikirkan, batin Leo.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Calypso.

"Yah, aku harus memeriksa Festus sebentar, menanyakan hal-hal kecil~kau tahu 'kan supaya aku tidak diganggu saat aku berkencan denganmu." Leo duduk di sisi Calypso, meletakkan nampan itu di depan mereka.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" sindir Calypso.

"Tentu saja. Kau berdandan untukku. Kau juga menungguiku tidur. Kau sengaja melakukan itu, karna kau tak bisa jauh-jauh dariku." Leo menyeringai.

Calypso menyikut bahu Leo keras-keras sehingga Leo oleng. "Aku menungguimu tidur, karna kau terus saja mengigau menyebut-nyebut namaku. Aku sengaja berdandan untuk menghargai dirimu, karna telah mematahkan kutukanku dan mengajakku melihat dunia."

"Oh." Leo menatap lekat-lekat wajah Calypso. Bukan berarti Leo tersinggung dengan ucapan Calypso. Leo sudah sering mendengar komentar-komentar semacam itu dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Semestinya Leo kebal. Tapi sebuah kalimat yang didengarnya membuat Leo tertegun. Jadi dirinya mengigau tadi? "Itu bagus," kata Leo akhirnya. Dia sengaja tak menanyakan lebih lanjut, karna masalahnya akan berbuntut pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya. Leo berpaling memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji. "Nah, ayo makan. Aku tak bisa kencan jika perutku lapar."

Calypso menarik rahang Leo kembali menghadap dirinya. Mata gadis itu melotot tajam, mungkin juga sedang memutuskan mata yang mana yang bakal ditusuknya lebih dulu. Leo merasa Calypso sedang mencoba mengorek sesuatu dari Leo. Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu mencium Leo begitu dalam. Leo pasrah seperti bocah bodoh. Ciuman itu menyentuh bagian mendalam dari perasaan Leo. Rasanya hangat dan menghanyutkan seakan-akan Leo melebur bersama Calypso. Leo nyaris melupakan semua hal, kecuali sekeping bayangan Calypso yang terbuat dari perunggu. Leo memeluk Calypso. Mereka pun berangkulan. Leo berusaha menikmati ciuman itu semaksimal mungkin. Lupakan semuanya, dan nikmati selagi bisa. Ketika ciuman itu berhenti sebentar, mereka berpandangan, kelelahan.

"Aku cinta padamu juga, Sayang," gumam Leo tanpa sadar. Calypso membuang napas di depan wajah Leo, memberi kecupan singkat lagi, dan lagi, lalu menjadi ciuman hangat yang panjang dan mendebarkan...

Ciuman itu usai. Wajah mereka merah padam bersimbah peluh. Di mata Leo, Calypso tampak manis. "Jangan katakan kalau kita belum makan."

"Ada apa denganmu, Leo Sayang?" Calypso menjauhkan tubuhnya yang saat itu sedang bersandar pada Leo, lalu membetulkan gaunnya, serta melepaskan ikat rambutnya. Leo mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Aku?" sahut Leo. "aku baru saja mengalami saat-saat indah dalam hidupku. Kau tahu? Aku kecanduan ciumanmu." Leo mengambil garpu dan pisau. "Ayo, makan. Jangan sia-siakan waktu kencan kita. Kita belum melakukan banyak hal. Termasuk acara utamanya. Anak-anak Apollo pernah memberiku obat kuat sepanjang malam tanpa berkeringat. Itu artinya aku siap kencan sampai lusa!"

Mulut Calypso berdecak sebal. Matanya melirik sinis. "Kalau kau bicara terus, kapan kita mulai makan? Lagipula kenapa aku harus mau berkencan denganmu?"

"Karna kau cinta padaku sama seperti aku cinta padamu."

"Jangan sok ya, Valdez! Aku tidak cinta padamu. Percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Ya ampun, kau memang gadisku yang imut," sahut Leo.

Calypso berkata dengan galak, "Diam dan makanlah, Leo."

"Oke," ujar Leo. Maka mereka pun makan dengan asyik. Kadang diselingi obrolan ringan. Leo menelusurkan garpu ke tangan Calypso. Calypso lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Leo. Kunyahan mereka pun memelan. Leo melirik sambil tersenyum. Mata buah Almond Calypso tampak begitu jernih...

"Jadi kau tidur di sana?" Leo bertanya. Calypso sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan samping tubuhnya, sehingga Leo hanya bisa melihat sebagian punggung, dan belakang kepalanya.

Calypso menoleh seperti kucing. "Lalu maumu di mana?"

"Kukira kita akan tidur satu selimut," kata Leo sambil memperhatikan muka Calypso yang memerah. Kemudian mengawasi bibir ranum Calypso seperti melihat sesuatu paling menarik dalam hidupnya, terpaku tanpa bergerak. Calypso melirik-lirik ke sebelahnya dengan gugup.

"Pikiran macam apa itu?" tanya Calypso. Sikapnya menantang, tapi suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa aku h-harus tidur satu selimut denganmu? Nggak. Makasih."

Leo menarik napas panjang. "Kau lupa aku menyinggung-nyinggung soal 'berkencan'? Kita bahkan membicarakannya tadi."

"Ihh, nggak. Tidur saja. Kita sudah melakukannya~maksudku berkencan, berc-ciuman, dan makan berdua. Kenapa 'Tidur satu selimut' ada dalam daftar berkencan itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu? Mungkin karna kau menyebut tentang 'Bikini Bergaris' dan sesuatu tentang 'Aku milikmu, Leo'?"

"Lupakan soal itu," kata Calypso. Lalu memunggungi Leo, dan menyelimuti semua tubuhnya dari mata Leo.

Leo mengerang. "Oke, jika kau tak mau. Aku tak memaksamu. Tapi bisakah kau bernyanyi untukku sementara kau tidur?"

"Lampunya," sela Calypso.

"Yeah, selamat malam, Sayang." Leo menjentikkan jarinya. Tenda itu pun menjadi gelap. Leo membuang napas dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dua menit berikutnya dia mulai gelisah, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya~mengirim sandi 'Aku sayang padamu.' entah pada siapa. Lima menit berlalu dengan sangat tak menyenangkan. Leo duduk tegak, mendengarkan angin melolong-lolong di luar tenda. Leo melirik Calypso, gadis itu sudah terlelap. Maka ia pun menyingkap selimutnya, bangkit dan menyibak jalan masuk. Tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba saja digenggam. Leo teringat pengalamannya sewaktu Frank Zhang menuntunnya ke Pintu Ajal. Pengalaman itu nyaris sama menakutkannya seperti saat ini. Dalam sekejap adrenalinnya terpacu. Leo menjentikkan jarinya. Lampu di langit-langit pun menyala terang.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Mata Leo mengerjap. Calypso sedang memandanginya dengan raut lucu. Leo pun mendesah. "Mengecek Festus, Manis. Sekalian mengerjakan sesuatu sampai aku mengantuk."

"Tidur di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana," kata Calypso.

"Menemanimu sampai tidur?" Leo menyeringai. "Oke deh, keciil." Leo kembali menyibak selimut, berbaring berhadap-hadapan dengan Calypso. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

Calypso keluar dari selimutnya, menyingkap selimut Leo, lalu beringsut mendekati Leo. Dalam sekejap mereka telah berhimpitan dalam satu selimut. Leo terperangah. Mata Calypso terpampang dekat sekali dari mata Leo.

"Sekarang kita berkencan." Calypso merapat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan; berebut udara seperti dua penyedot debu bego. Hembusan napas Calypso yang hangat menyapu mulut Leo. Leo tak bisa bicara, mematung dengan muka bodoh.

Calypso mengambil napas panjang, mengambil semua jatah udara Leo. "Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Leo terkesiap, menarik napas panjang sekali. "Ja-jadi kita betul berkencan? Eh, maksudku semoga saja ini bukan kabut. Aku benci kabut!" Calypso menelusurkan telunjuknya ke mulut Leo, memutari bibir Leo satu putaran penuh. Leo jadi berdebar-debar, dadanya mendapat gelombang rangsangan hebat. Jari telunjuk Calypso berhenti di ujung mulut Leo. Leo hampir yakin dia bakal kena stroke selanjutnya. Tapi mungkin tidak. Leo punya firasat kalau Calypso bakal menarik jarinya. Leo tak mau itu terjadi. Jadi dia langsung melahap telunjuk Calypso sementara mata mereka terpaku. Leo kelihatan kayak remaja keranjingan Lollipop, tapi dengan rasa luar biasa mendebarkan. Mata Calypso juga jadi hampa, dan sayu. Leo tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan mata memikat itu.

"Besok kita ke mana?" bisik Calypso.

Leo terlalu sibuk mengulum telunjuk gadis itu sampai tak peduli pada pertanyaan Calypso. Leo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Calypso, lantas mendorongnya sampai telunjuk Calypso masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Selama sesaat Leo seolah sedang mabuk.

Calypso berbisik lagi di depan wajahnya, "Besok kita akan ke mana, Leo..."

Leo berhenti mengemut, matanya berkedip-kedip. "Oh," kata Leo tersadar. Ia melepaskan telunjuk Calypso yang saat itu sedang menggaruk langit-langit mulutnya. "Maumu ke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu 'kan tugasmu, Leo."

Leo berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut. "Apa kau mau ke Perkemahan Jupiter? Aku punya teman-teman di sana. Barangkali kau ingin kenal mereka? Beberapa hari belakangan ini kadang-kadang aku memikirkan mereka. Hazel, Frank, Percy, Jason, Piper, dan Annabeth Chase. Kau mau ikut, Manis?"

Saat itu Leo menyadari kalau dia telah salah menyebut nama, dan terlambat sudah untuk menarik kata-katanya. Leo memperhatikan, Calypso tampak baik-baik saja, tapi emosi yang tampak sekejap pada wajah Calypso membuat Leo jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa Calypso masih mencintai Percy?

"Ya," ujar Calypso akhirnya. "Roma Baru kedengarannya boleh juga. Lalu ke mana setelah itu?"

"Perkemahan Blasteran, kampung halamanku, meski tidak benar begitu. Tapi aku bisa katakan tempat itu nyaris seperti kampung halaman bagiku. Lalu kita akan terbang ke Taman Tergantung di Babilonia, dan juga taman-taman lainnya di seluruh dunia," kata Leo. "kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kita, kita akan mendirikan Garasi kita dengan taman-taman indah yang akan kau buat di sebelah toko itu. Kau tahu, kau dan aku berkencan setiap malam. Aku akan membuat patungmu berdiri anggun di tengah-tengah taman..." Leo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, karna tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kembali apa yang dia rasakan dalam mimpinya; merasa sendirian, begitu putus asa, dan patah hati... "Kedengarannya bagus," tambahnya tidak yakin. Calypso memajukan wajahnya, dan bibir mereka pun bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana jika semua itu takkan pernah terjadi, Leo?"

Leo begitu terperanjat mendengar jawaban itu. Dia mengira-ngira kalau gadis itu sedang melakukan lelucon konyol atau yang semacamnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Leo. "apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak tahu," sahut Calypso. "sewaktu kau tidur tadi, aku memikirkan Ogygia, pulauku, tempat aku sendirian merawat kebunku, menanti pahlawan-pahlawanku: Odisseus, Percy, dan lain-lain~tempat yang kutinggali hampir sepanjang hidupku."

Gadis itu mungkin sedang teler, pikir Leo, tapi kata-katanya menyulut panas dalam dadanya. "Jadi kau mau kembali?" tanya Leo dengan nada lain, tidak senang. "menunggu, dan menunggu pahlawan-pahlawan bodoh itu datang dan pergi begitu saja, jatuh hati dan patah hati selamanya? Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan secara halus kalau kau telah bosan padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sangkal Calypso cemberut. "aku cuma mau kembali ke Ogygia, Leo, bersamamu, tinggal berdua saja, jauh dari peradaban mana pun. Sejujurnya melihat semua tempat dan bertemu hiruk pikuk kehidupan orang-orang membuatku kelelahan. Aku jadi rindu rumah..."

"Tidak boleh," tukas Leo marah. "kau tidak boleh kembali ke pulau itu. Lagi pula kita mau kembali dengan apa? Kristal guamu telah kuhabiskan untuk membawamu pergi dari sana."

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Calypso kesal sambil mencubit lengan Leo. "Aku 'kan cuma menyampaikan keinginanku padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak memaksa. Selain itu ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil tentang rencana Garasi Leo dan Calypso itu."

"Apa ini tentang Percy? Apa kau masih menaruh perasaan padanya? Kau takut bertemu dengannya, karna takut aku patah hati?" tanya Leo bertubi-tubi. "dalam artian biasa itu akan terdengar manis, dan membuatku bangga. Tapi kebetulan sekarang aku mengartikan itu tidak bagus. Intinya kau cuma merasa kasihan padaku, sebab aku ini jelek, Ceking, Cebol, Putra Hephaestus, Dewa Pandai Besi yang juga jelek. Satu-satunya yang membuatmu bertahan adalah karna kau berhutang budi padaku. Sementara cintamu untuk Percy. Percy itu tampan rupawan, pahlawan Olympus, pahlawan yang mengalahkan Kronos, Putra Poseidon Sang Dewa Laut," ujar Leo panjang lebar. Seketika alis mata Calypso mengernyit.

"Kalimat tolol apa itu?"

"Tebakan beruntung, Non."

"Dasar menjengkelkan. Kau melontarkan kalimat seenaknya saja," sindir Calypso. "ini bukan tentang Percy atau siapa pun pahlawan-pahlawan yang kau cemburui itu~walaupun ada kaitannya. Ini tentang latihan sihir yang kulakukan sewaktu kau tidur, Leo. Ini berkaitan dengan... denganmu... Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika aku kehilangan pahlawan-pahlawan yang mampir di pulauku; perasaan menyakitkan ditinggalkan oleh pahlawan yang kucintai. Tapi kali ini rasanya lebih pahit..."

"Jadi apa? Aku tidak mengerti," tuntut Leo.

Calypso mendesah. "Entahlah, aku cuma punya firasat akan terjadi sesuatu~sesuatu yang buruk."

Leo kelihatan curiga. "Apa kau tadi mengintip dalam mimpiku?"

"Tidak." Calypso berkata. "Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Memangnya kau mimpi apa?"

Leo menyahut, "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kembali ke sana."

Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa waktu. Leo menunggu sebuah bantahan, tetapi sampai deru napas Leo menenang, tak ada sepatah kata bantahan lagi dari Calypso. Gadis itu hanya mengamati dengan matanya yang hampa. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Calypso menghembuskan napas. "Kau tadi menangis sambil menyebut-nyebutku," ungkitnya. "aku lupa menanyakannya. Sekarang aku baru ingat. Ceritakan mimpimu padaku."

Leo sontak menjadi gugup. Matanya ingin menjelajah untuk menghindari mata Calypso, tapi Leo mampu bertahan. Otaknya bekerja keras merangkai apa pun. "Percayalah, sayang, mimpi itu cuma tentang bayi kembar Leo dalam gendonganmu," kata Leo berbohong. "kau melahirkan bayi-bayiku. Dalam mimpi itu kau duduk di tepi sebuah ranjang, cantik, lembut, dan bersimbah keringat seperti malaikat dalam wujud dirimu. Menyanyikan lagu kita sambil memperhatikan bayi-bayi itu." Sayangnya, Leo sendiri pun tenggelam dalam cerita kebohongannya. Bayangan Calypso menimang bayi-bayi lucu menghangat dada Leo seketika. Dia kemudian tersenyum, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh. "Saat itu aku berdiri di pintu mengawasimu sambil menangis..."

Calypso menyela lamunan Leo. "Bagaimana bayinya?" tanyanya berseri-seri.

"Mereka adalah malaikat terindah yang pernah kulihat dalam hidupku," kata Leo. Ia maju sedikit, tangannya mengelus rambut Calypso. Calypso memejamkan matanya, jari-jarinya memilin-milin kerah baju Leo. Mereka lantas berciuman. Pelan... Pelan... Menghangatkan dada-dada mereka... Kemudian berpelukan... Bertindihan... Berhenti sejenak, megap-megap dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang...

"Ceritakan lagi soal mimpimu, Sayang..." pinta Calypso sambil memperhatikan mata Leo di atasnya.

Leo menarik tali gaun di pundak Calypso ke samping. "Setelah ini usai, akan kuceritakan," jawab Leo. Lantas bibir-bibir itu kembali berpagutan. Leo merengkuh tubuh Calypso dengan hasrat penuh. Calypso merangkul kepala Leo... Baju mereka satu-persatu terlempar sembarangan: gaun, baju, celana, bra, celana dalam... Mereka makin bergairah... Tubuh mereka mandi peluh, dan terlunjak-lunjak... BTC

* * *

AN : Cuma selingan doank, mampir dikit donk di fandom ini... ahahahahah


End file.
